The Return to Narnia
by AmslyApple
Summary: The Pevensie children return back to their home. But find it in ruins. Then they are transported back to Narnia. And why is Edmund having nightmares about the day he nearly died? I know my summary sucks but the story is better. REVIEWS ARE APRICIATED!
1. Chapter 1

The Return to Narnia

**A.N: **Hello and welcome to my story "The Return to Narnia". I'm not going to say anything so it won't spoil the story. Please enjoy!

It had been one month since the Pevensie children had first found the land of Narnia. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy had grown up fast and learnt lessons they would never forget since their journey to Narnia, and now they were anxiously waiting for the train to take them home.

The train arrived and the children got aboard and found an empty compartment. Peter helped Lucy put her bag away so it was safe and secure. Edmund was looking out the window watching the scenery that went by as the train moved faster along the rail. That is what he wanted his siblings to think. Edmund was thinking about that fateful day in Narnia when Queen Jadis had nearly killed him. He could feel the blade go through his armour and into his skin; Edmund had never felt so much pain in his life. And no one was there to save him. That moment when he was all alone in pain and dying was the scariest part and was in his nightmares every night. This made Edmund very tired during the day as he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep after his nightmares. Peter and Susan saw the change in Edmund but didn't think twice about it. Edmund was also too embarrassed and scared to tell his brother and sisters what was wrong with him.

In an hour or two the train stopped at the station and the Pevensie children got off the train waiting to see their mother running towards them ready to hug them. They waited and waited. They saw other children being reunited with their mothers and sometimes father's as well who had come back from the war. Families walked past them without a care in the world, the children just kept smiling and tried to keep high spirits as if their mother was suddenly going to appear. Still they waited. The station was becoming less and less filled with families now until it was the Pevensie children left. "Peter where is mummy?" Lucy asked him. _That was a good question. _Peter thought. "She'll be here soon Lucy, maybe she's at home making us dinner and she just forgot to pick us up." Peter said trying to keep calm. "She wouldn't have forgotten about us Pete; I say we walk home ourselves. What do you think Edmund?" Susan asked him but Edmund didn't answer, he just kept looking at the ground. She asked him again "Edmund do you think we should go home or wait here?"

"Whatever, I don't care." Edmund mumbled. He walked off in a bad mood. "What is wrong with that boy?" Peter asked.

After several minutes of discussion they decided it was best to go home. As they walked through the city the children noticed it was not the same as they had remembered it. Houses were destroyed and the whole city was just a mess. The war had left the city in ruins. But what about there house, would it be like the city, in ruins as well? Lucy ran up to the path to where her house was. "Lucy wait!" Susan shouted running after her. She knew that their house might not be there anymore. It was too late, Lucy got to their driveway, all that was left was of the house was the framing and the front door. Lucy looked quite confused and scared; she didn't know what to think of her house now that it was in ruins. "Mummy!! Where are you Mummy?" Lucy screamed crying and frightened. The other children caught up with her and held her back from crying to enter what was left of the house. They all were crying because of what they had seen, where was there mother, and where were they going to live now? The children lessened their grip on Lucy as they cried holding each other, fearing the worst for their mother. Lucy managed to free to get free of their grip as she ran towards their house. "I'm coming Mummy!" Lucy shouted. She opened the door and her siblings quickly followed her.

They all fell on top of each other. "Lucy it's dangerous to go into a building that might fall over any minute, we have to get out of here" Peter said trying to stand up.

"No we don't Peter, look up." Lucy said smiling. They all stood up and took in their surroundings. Trees were dancing, and familiar creatures approached them. "Narnia" Susan whispered. "But how- '' Edmund said but was interrupted by a booming voice. "Welcome back Kings and Queens on Narnia" Aslan said approaching them from a tent. "Aslan!" Lucy shouted, she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Now I'm all sure you're wondering why you're here, follow me" Aslan said pointing into his tent. "Not me, I want to get out of here. Too many bad memories." Edmund quietly said. None of the other children heard as they were too excited that they were back in Narnia again. But Aslan did notice.

**A.N: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know it was a little short but it was just my introduction to the story. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Liked it? Hated it? What I could do better? What you would like to see in future chapters?

Thanks for reading!!


	2. A brother in trouble

**A.N: **Here is chapter two, thank you so much for the reviews and having an interest in my story.

"So you're the one who called us here? You need our help why?" Lucy asked Aslan. Peter, Susan and Lucy were very interested in what Aslan had to say. "I will tell you in good time." replied Aslan. "Can't you just look after Narnia by yourself?" Edmund said scowling. "Edmund" Susan shouted at him "What is wrong with you? Don't you have any respect?" Edmund just walked out off the tent.

Peter followed him outside and cornered Edmund. "What is with the attitude Edmund?" Peter asked him. "I just need some time alone that's all, please just leave me alone." replied Edmund trying to get away from Peter. But Peter wanted the truth and would do anything it took to get it out of Edmund. "No Edmund I'm staying here until you tell me what's wrong with you." Peter told him. Peter pulled his sword out threatening Edmund. "I will use it you know." said Peter holding his sword, ready to fight. "I'm not going to fight you Peter; I'm not going to fight my own brother. For everyone's sake, leave me alone." said Edmund. He turned around and walked off into the darkness until Peter couldn't see him anymore.

"Why can't I just tell him what's wrong with me?' Edmund asked himself, as he walked through the forest. He was pushing his family further and further away from him only because he just couldn't tell them why he was this way. Edmund had been gone awhile and it was getting very dark. "I better go home before they send a search party looking for me." he told himself. "If you go back your family will just continue to hate you, you don't want that do you?" a voice said. Edmund gave a yell; he looked around in the darkness trying to find the person who was talking to him. "Who's there? Where are you?" he said getting scared. "Edmund how can you not know where I am? I'm in your head." the voice told him. Edmund then recognised the voice was his, but he could only hear it. "I don't care what you have to say, go away." Edmund told the voice. "Oh you will care Edmund, in time you will care." the voice told him fading away.

Back in the tent with Aslan the three Pevensie children were getting very worried about Edmund. He had been gone for more than one hour and they had not seen him since he had walked out of the tent. "I think we should go look for Edmund." suggested. Peter just sat there feeling responsible for Edmund's disappearance. "It's my fault Edmund walked off." Peter mumbled. Susan and Lucy looked confused. Susan sat next to Peter and put her hand on his shoulder. "Pete, it was his own decision to walk off not yours. I'm sure he's just cooling off somewhere." said Susan trying to reassure him. "But I followed him out of the tent and stopped him. I tried to get him to talk about what was wrong with him. He wouldn't say, so I threatened him with my sword" Peter told his sisters and Aslan. "Pete..." Susan began to say. "I know I was stupid" said Peter putting his head into his hands. "Edmund will tell you what's wrong in his own time." Aslan told them. "In the meantime I suggest you get some sleep, maybe Edmund has come back and gone to bed." said Aslan.

"We still don't know why we are here." Peter said angrily. The children headed towards their tents and prepared for bed. "We'll see you in the morning Peter." Susan said going with Lucy into the girl's tent. "Good night you two, I'll see if Edmunds back" said Peter as he went into his tent. Peter half expected Edmund not to be there, but he was. Edmund was fast asleep on his bed, but thrashing around, sheets were flying everywhere. "Help! Help me, Peter, Susan, Lucy I'm dying! Please anyone help me!" Edmund screamed. Peter rushed over to his brother's side and tried to wake up his distresses brother. "Edmund wake up, it's just a nightmare!" Peter shouted shaking his brother. "Help, everything's going black" Edmund continued to scream. Peter tried everything to wake his brother up, he threw water on his face but still it did not wake Edmund up. He decided it was best to take him to Aslan, but it was difficult to hold his brother as he was still thrashing around, screaming. As Peter ran past tents, the Narnian creatures were being woken by Edmund's scream. Susan and Lucy were in a deep sleep and did not know what was going on. "Hold on Edmund, we are nearly there." said Peter to his brother. Finally Peter reached Aslan's tent and went inside, he laid Edmund on the floor and cried out to Aslan "Aslan help! Edmund is in trouble. Hurry! Quickly!" Peter shouted. Aslan heard Peter's cries and rushed over to him.

"Aslan it's Edmund, he's having some kind of nightmare and I can't wake him up!" Peter told him. Aslan looked at Edmund, "He's in a type of coma, and he's reliving something in his past that is causing this nightmare. This kind of thing only happens when someone has been holding a very terrible moment in theirs heads for awhile and they don't tell anyone about it." said Aslan. He helped Peter put Edmund onto a bed. Aslan breathed on Edmund and it made Edmund very still. "What have you done?" asked Peter looking worried. "I have just stopped him moving around, he could hurt himself, but otherwise he's fine physically, but he isn't mentally. The only way he can wake up is if he can get over his fears in his nightmare. Other than what I have done, I cannot help him. But maybe if you and your sister's talked to him, encouraged him to fight on." Aslan said to Peter. "He can hear us?" Peter asked him. "Yes, but he can't respond. Keep him here, he'll be safe here. I will wake your sister's and tell them what's happened. Edmund sat next to his brother, who was lying very still, like he was peaceful. But Peter knew whatever he was battling in his head Edmund was trying to fight it. "Fight on Edmund. I don't want to lose you. I love you" Peter said starting to cry.

**A.N: **Wow what a chapter, Edmund's now in a coma. What is he battling in his dreams? Can Peter, Susan and Lucy help Edmund?

Find out in the next chapters.

REVIEW, REVIEW!!


	3. Lucy tries to help

**A.N: **Since so many people have wanted me to continue with this story, I am going to do what they asked me to do. Just a quick recap of what happened in the previous chapter.

Edmund ran away and was approached by a mysterious voice.

The other children still don't know why there here.

Peter found Edmund thrashing around in his bed, having a terrible nightmare.

Aslan can't help him but maybe Peter, Susan and Lucy can?

This chapter is basically got to do with Lucy trying to help Edmund wake up

"He's been like this for 3 days now, why hasn't he woken up?" Susan asked. Since Peter had found Edmund having a bad nightmare Edmund had not woken up, not even when they all tried to encourage him to fight whatever he was fighting in his head. Lucy was one of the most worried about her brother; she had been by his side as much as she could, until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. "This is useless" Peter mumbled as he walked outside. "Pete..." Susan said running after him. Lucy didn't go after her brother but moved closer to Edmund. "Please Edmund, please wake up!" Lucy said squeezing his hand hoping for a squeeze back from him, but his hand just stayed limp.

In Edmunds mind he was back in the time when he was battling the White Witch.

"Edmund dear, how nice of you to drop by, I'm glad you're here because now I can kill you." The White Witch said. Edmund and the White Witch were at eye level and circling each other seeing who would make the first move. Then suddenly Edmund thrusted his sword forward attacking her, but she was a very talented swordsmen and deflected his blow. There were many sounds of clanging as swords hit each other. Every time Edmund tried to attack the witch, she always was able to deflect it. Edmund was getting very tired and was losing strength. For just a second he turned away from the witch, she then had her chance to stab him. The metal blade pierced his chest, it was the most painful experience he had in his life. He fell to the ground hard and was then all alone, dying. "Where was his brother and sisters?" he thought. Edmund just laid there not being able to move, and in pain, slowly dying. He could feel the life being pulled out of him. Then he felt people around him: it was his siblings, how glad they were there when he died. Edmund opened his eyes one last time to see his siblings worried faces looking down at him. He could feel someone holding his hand, but it was too late. Edmund's chest did not rise again. This nightmare would just replay itself in his mind over and over again.

Back in the tent Lucy stayed with Edmund throughout the night hoping he would move or do something. But still he lay there without moving. "Keep fighting Edmund, keep fighting" Lucy yawned. "I know you can do it..." Lucy said nodding off to sleep.

An hour later Lucy woke up, she was not beside Edmund but back in her own tent. She must have fallen asleep and somebody moved her. Lucy quickly ran to Edmund to see if there were any changes. She found Peter with him crying and had is head on Edmund's chest. She went over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and cried with him.

**A.N: **I know that this chapter was short but I promise the next one is going to be a lot longer I promise. And there is going to be a big shock in the next one so if you want to find out what happens in the next chapter, you're just going to have to wait until I upload it. There is going to be more Peter in the next chapter as he is one of my favourite characters


End file.
